


Teach A New Dog Old Tricks

by BDEblueyes



Series: BDE does SG14 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Puffshipping, spirit gate 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: The voice was quieter than it should have been, and there was a wheeze to it that turned the dial on his anxiety all the way up. When he looked up and saw the blond leaning against the door, one hand clutching his side, it broke the dial completely. He was on his feet and halfway across the room in the space of a breath.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Series: BDE does SG14 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Teach A New Dog Old Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the superb [SerenaJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones)

It was just after 8.30, and Ryou was sitting at his dining table. A dizzying array of books covered its surface, lit by the moonlight which streamed in through the large window above. There were no lights on in the tiny apartment, but clusters of candles cluttered various surfaces, lending the room a warm, cozy glow which some might even call romantic. 

From the other side of the room there was a scrape and a click, followed by a creak. The door opened and shut again, quickly but with a dull thunk rather than a slam. 

“You’re late,” Ryou said, not looking up from his books. He didn’t need to. He’d locked the door, as he always did, and there was only one other person who had a key to his apartment.

“Heh, sorry, babe. Had a little trouble on the way over.” 

The voice was quieter than it should have been, and there was a wheeze to it that turned the dial on his anxiety all the way up. When he looked up and saw the blond leaning against the door, one hand clutching his side, it broke the dial completely. He was on his feet and halfway across the room in the space of a breath. 

“Jou! What happened?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Jounouchi said. “Just give me a minute to catch my breath and we can get to studying.”

But it was clear to Ryou, even in the low light provided by the candles, that it was not. For one, Jou’s free arm was quivering like a reed. For another, there was a dark patch spreading from under his hand which looked suspiciously like blood. 

“Don’t lie to me, Katsuya!"

The blond’s head snapped up, their eyes meeting. The look of fear that sparked in Jou’s eyes was unmistakable. After all this time, his first thought was still that the Spirit was back. No matter how many times they went over it, no matter how many times Ryou swore that his darker half was gone for good.

The white-haired man scolded himself before softening his voice. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried, my love. Let me take a look at that, please?” 

He waited for the faint nod of the blond’s head before he knelt at his side and reached for his hand, gently prying it away from the wound. 

“I was distracted, didn’t see the guys coming up on me. Members of my old gang. I guess they weren’t too happy that I got out. If I’d been paying attention…”

The blond didn’t need to finish that sentence for Ryou to know what he meant. He was, for all intents and purposes, a pacifist, but everyone knew the stories from before. Just because Jou  _ didn’t _ fight didn’t mean he  _ couldn’t _ fight. And from what Ryou had heard, he could  _ fight _ .

He winced as Ryou eased the fabric away, holding it up and out of the way with one hand while using the other to angle them into a better light.

“Well, it doesn't look too bad. It’s not deep but it  _ is _ long.”

“Phrasing,” the blond coughed.

He tutted. “Is this the time?”

“Sorry, babe.”

“Right,” he said, getting up and dusting himself off. “Get your shirt off and get on the bed so I can clean you up. It should heal up just fine as long as we don’t let it get infected.”

“You just want to get me into bed,” the blond said in as much of a sing-song as he could muster while tugging his shirt up over his head.

Ryou let his eyes roam over the naked torso in front of him, pale tan in the candlelight, all lean muscle and taut skin. Under different circumstances, that might well have been his goal. 

_ Focus _ , he chided himself. 

“This is going to sting,” he said as he took a seat on the bed next to Jou, his first aid kit balanced on his knees. “Quite a lot, I’m afraid.”

“I can take iiiii-” the blond yelped. “Cheese and rice, Ryou! What the hell are you using, battery acid?”

“Of course not. It’s the best antiseptic in the world. It may not be  _ strictly _ legal in this country, but it'll see you right in no time at all. Now shush and let me concentrate.” 

He finished cleaning the area and dressed the wound, before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Jou’s belly, just clear of the bandage. 

“Better?”

“Mm,” the blond replied, his voice thick and dreamy. “Do that again. Your hair tickles.”

Ryou smiled a small, tight smile, giving Jou's hand a squeeze. “Maybe later, love. For now, just you lie back and rest. I’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.”

“Babe… it's 9 o'clock at night." Jou tried to sit up then, wincing as he did. "Where are you going?”

“Oh, I just have a little lesson to teach.”

“Ryou, no,” the blond said sharply. “You can't. You’re not  _ him _ .”

"No, I'm not." He kissed Jou, deep and tender, then stood and walked to the door. “But you’d be amazed what I managed to pick up from him.”


End file.
